Class: Oracle
The Oracle is a Caster-Support class that specializes in turning dire situations into overwhelming successes. By using skills that exploit your enemies' weaknesses, the Oracle overwhelms enemies with Magic. To be an Oracle, you must have Prophecy, but can also have Arcane Arts or Chronicle to improve your capabilities. Oracles may begin with Heal, Silence, Whimsy, or Adrenaline. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Battle Stack: Prediction - At the beginning of each of your turns, you can predict an enemy's death. If that enemy dies before your next turn, you gain a stack of Prediction. Each stack of Prediction grants you +5% Spell Effect. Class Special: Rewrite Fate - Upon use, you set a marker on an ally. Keep track of that ally's stats at the time that they are marked. When Rewrite Fate is used again, you return that ally to the stats that they were at when Rewrite Fate was first used. Can only be used once per encounter, but at any time. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Shower in Time - 40 MP - Affects allies and enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 )m, and lasts until your next turn. Allies in the area recover ( Spell Effect x 0.35 ) Hit Points whenever they take damage. Enemies in the area take + ( Spell Effect x 0.35 ) additional damage from all sources. Level 1: Time Sleight - Whenever you cast a spell, you have a 15% Chance to Reverse the costs of that spell, refunding whatever costs are associated with that spell. Level 1: Temporal Lottery - At the beginning of each encounter, you may roll a number on a twenty sided dice. That number becomes the Lottery number until end of encounter. Whenever a party member rolls that number, that party member recovers MP equal to 10% of their Max MP. Level 2: True Path - 20 MP - The Oracle justifies target unit's actions, granting that unit + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Pure Damage on attack. When that unit attacks a unit, that unit's stats are revealed, and that unit loses ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Armor and Spell Resist until the end of the Oracle's next turn. If Overcast, grants the targeted unit + ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Pure Damage on attack instead. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m. Level 4: Expanded Time - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain a stack of Expanded Time. Once you reach twenty stacks, all stacks are expended and your entire team gains an additional turn after each of their next turns. Level 6: Collapse Time - Upon use, end the current turn. Can be used at any time, and counters spells and attacks that it interrupts. One use per encounter. Level 8: Reset - Upon use, up to three non-Reset target skills with cooldowns immediately cool down. One use per encounter. Level 10: Predicted Success - At the beginning of your turn, you can say a Hit Point Total, then name an enemy or ally. As your next turn begins, if the chosen unit is at the chosen Hit Point total or lower, if they are an ally, they gain [ ( Max Hit Points - Named Total ) x ( 0.5 ) ] Hit Points. If they are an enemy, they take [ ( Max Hit Points - Named Total ) x ( 0.4 ) ] damage.